Shivers
by MandalaMarigold
Summary: Cora and Robert's reunion after he returns from America


AN: This is my first Downton Fanfic. I am so new to, and obsessed with Downton Abbey, it's a bit ridiculous. Just taking these characters out to play, everything and everyone belongs to the keepers and creators of the show. I like to play with "what happened next" after scenes, or the episode ends. This one if from after season 4, episode 8. I will say the rating is T. Enjoy.

She shivered as the chill in the room swept across her body and pulled her exposed skin into a fine layer of goose bumps. She lifted her heavy eyelids and glanced at the dying embers of a once glorious fire. She smiled; she was having a wonderful dream, most likely brought on by champagne and euphoric bliss. Closing her eyes she pulled her out-stretched arm underneath her body and turned to face her husband. Cora let out an inaudible moan as she shifted her hips, an ache brought on by the couple's long-awaited reunion. She reached out her other hand, blindly searching for blankets that were nowhere to be found. Giving up, she quickly drew her arm back to herself, tucking it under her body.

She listened, and whispered in response to his breathing. "Why are you awake?"

"Why are you?" He smiled into the dimly lit room.

Cora began inching herself nearer to him. "I'm cold."

The heat coming off his body felt marvelous and she was pushed back towards sleep.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," he reached his hand down, lifting the blankets that were bunched at this hips. Drawing the covers over her exposed back, he allowed his hand some time to caress her bare shoulder, taking in how cold her skin felt against his touch. "I think the trip has thrown off my internal clock."

She hummed softly beside him, caught up in the warmth of his gesture; she nearly missed what he said next.

"…Were you satisfied?"

It was her turn to smile.

Feeling the need to clarify, he continued. "Things got a bit," he grinned to himself as he searched for the right word, "…frenzied."

She turned her face into her pillow and gave a throaty laugh as she pictured the scene that Baxter and the housemaids would stumble upon in the morning, clothing and jewelry everywhere, a mess of pillows and bed linens strewn about.

Earlier that evening was about lust, amplified by champagne, that had motivated them both, and when Robert finally came to her room there wasn't much either could do but give in to their aching needs. As her mind slipped back to their fervent passion, Roberts's hand moved down her back, smoothing out the buds on her flesh that were brought on by chill and nostalgia. His hand came to rest on her bottom and he withdrew it instantly, "Good God Cora, you're freezing!"

She laughed and shivered again, a silent reminder that her discomfort was her own doing, falling asleep so haphazardly. Cora then untucked her arm that was closest to him and reached across his body. Once her hand found Robert's shoulder, she gave a gentle tug, prompting him to turn towards her.

Their bare chests were touching and she linked her arm around his torso, placing her hand on his spine, her fingers began gently kneading. She continued, "and to answer your question, yes I am satisfied. In more ways that one." She leaned in and kissed his chin.

She sensed his readiness as she moved her kisses to his neck. He swallowed and spoke again, "you're quite certain?"

She pulled back, so that she could look him in the eye. They smiled at each other through the darkness, a knowing smile. This time would be slower and sweeter, reunifying their bond.

"Yes," she whispered heavily, and then used her body to push him onto his back. She went with him and straddled his hips. "Let me prove it to you."

Robert reached up his hand, tucking a loose strand hair behind her ear, how he had missed her. When he was finished she took his hand and clutched it to her chest. Igniting a fire deep within her and suddenly she was flushed. They never broke eye contact, and softly she whispered the very words he was thinking.

"I love you."


End file.
